


Always and Forever

by Faramirlover



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been bad again and Thor has had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

“Loki!”

“Brother Dearest. How can I be of service this evening?”

Thor’s palm was like a hammer as it slammed down on Loki’s desk, scattering papers and toppling a glass from the edge. It smashed to the floor, glass skittering everywhere, water soaking into the rug and turning the dark green almost black. Neither looked down at it.

“Don’t give me that!”

Loki didn’t dignify the outburst with an answer, just leant back in his chair; chin resting on his steepled fingers, regarding his brother with a vaguely apathetic look.

“Loki!”

“I do believe you already said that.”

“Damnit! At least pretend you are the slightest bit sorry.”

“Not possible I’m afraid, Thor.”

“You can’t continue to act this way, Loki,” Loki saw the moment Thor came to his decision, anger sharpening to something more dangerous “I shall have to punish you.”

The God of Thunder was on him in moments, lifting him bodily from his chair and shoving him harshly in the direction of the bed. Loki stumbled, barely catching himself before he could fall flat on his face.

“Get on the bed.”

“You think you can make me do anything I don’t want to do.”

“You even think about using your tricks and magic to get away from this and I shall take it from you. Then where will you be,” Thor spoke gently and it told Loki how serious he was, how he’s moved beyond anger into determination. Thor would strip him of his magic in a heartbeat if he pushed his brother one step further.

He climbed onto the bed.

“Take your clothes off. Prepare yourself.”

It was easy to remove his clothes and summon a vial of oil with a simple wave of his hand. If Thor noticed the way he shook as he made the gesture he didn’t say anything. He can’t decide if his brother is showing him a kindness or a great cruelty with his emotionless eyes and curt words.

It’s more than a little embarrassing to be stretched out naked, completely on display, his own fingers curled inside himself as his brother stands motionless at the end of his bed, fully dressed and every inch a disapproving god.

“Are you going to join me, brother?”

Please, he silently begs, don’t just watch, come here, do something, show me you’re still my brother, show me you love me still, please.

“This is your punishment, Loki, and it will happen as I say it will.”

He nods and fights the urge to cry. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Thor was supposed to get angry and passionate and fiery, not cold and disappointed. This isn’t how he wanted it.

“Enough.”

He let his fingers slip loose at his brothers command, breath caught in his throat, heart hammering.

“Tell me.”

The silence stretched between them as Loki searched for the words to make his brother forgive him but they deserted him. The one weapon he’d never had to learn to use had deserted him, leaving him defenceless and weak.

“I… I don’t know-”

“You know what I want. Say it.”

“I’m sorry,” it was a whisper, but apparently it was enough.

Within moments Thor was upon him, smothering his naked form with solid weight. Soft lips brushed his, warm and firm and forgiving.

“Loki,” his name was whispered as a prayer and nothing had ever sounded so glorious.

“Thor, please, I’m sorry. Please, fill me. Take me.”

“Always brother. Always.”

Thor shucked his clothes in hurried, graceless tugs and threw them aside, laying back down mere seconds later. Loki sighed as skin met skin, tiredly wrapping his arms around his brother back.

“I love you, Loki. Never doubt that,” Thor murmured against his lips as he slid inside.

He set a gentle rhythm, a slip and slide, slow but deep, that pushed them quickly to the edge, leaving them gasping and shaking in each other’s arms in record time.

“I want you to spill in me, Thor. Fill me, brand me, let me feel your forgiveness.”

“You talk too much, brother,” Thor chuckled but didn’t pull out when a few thrusts later he went still, pulsing, burning inside Loki.

Loki’s breath caught as he pulled out, feeling empty and lost.

“How would you like me to finish you brother?”

“No, not tonight. This was for you.”

Thor chuckled and reached out to smooth back Loki’s sweat slick hair.

“Say it again, brother. Please.”

“I love you, Loki. Always and forever.”

Loki took a moment to bask in his brother’s affections, enjoying the fingers twining through his hair and the blazing heat of skin on skin, before raising a hand to dispel the illusion of his brother.

Alone again.

Always and forever.


End file.
